


Art for 'The Cake Is A Lie'

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cake, Digital Art, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: Photoset inspired by Polomonkey's wonderful story!





	Art for 'The Cake Is A Lie'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cake Is A Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552673) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> I loved your story, Polo!!
> 
> Link to the tumblr post: [Here!](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/163247100511/modern-merthur-bakery-au-inspired-by-the-brilliant)


End file.
